Internal Conflict
by Sydelle Rein
Summary: Dom's battling with himself about whether or not he should tell Kel how he feels. It's almost like there's like two different people in his head fighting to be heard first. KD


Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to TP.

A/N: This is just a little something that's been running through my head for a while. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Internal Conflict**

I should tell her.

_No, you shouldn't._

But why not?

_You do know she's Neal's best friend, right?_

So?

_So he'll kill you._

If I just talk to him—

_He'll hit_ _you._

He didn't hurt that red-headed bloke she was involved with.

_Cleon. He has a name and it's Cleon._

Oh who cares what his name is…

_Man you've got it bad._

He wasn't deserving of her!

_And you are?_

Well…

_Well nothing!_

I'd be good to Kel! And I'd never hurt her like that—_person._

_Ok, first off it's Cleon. Get that through your head. And what makes you think he hurt her anyway?_

Neal said he broke things off to get married to another woman. _Married _for Mithros' sake!

_For the good of his people._

That's no excuse!

_And Kel certainly didn't seem upset._

This is Kel, you can never tell when she's upset.

_You have no reason to believe that she was._

Well, at least _I'd_ never hurt her.

_You're in the Own._

….

_You can't marry._

That wouldn't be a problem for a while.

_Cleon didn't think much of that little problem either. And we all know how that worked out in the end._

I could leave…

_And do what with your life? Learn to sew?_

I could always become a palace guard or something.

_And be tied down while she roams the land._

I hate my life.

_Now you're being realistic._

But she has a right to know.

_She also has the right to whip her people. Doesn't mean it's gonna happen._

She never does use the whip, does she?

_Nope.  
_She always finds another way.

_Yup._

Through kindness and reasoning…

_Um…ya…_

And she can adapt to any situation.

_Hey, Dom—_

And she's sweet yet fierce…

_Dom...?_

And beautiful and mysterious and intelligent…

_Dom…!_

And loyal and determined and—

_DOM!_

Oh. I did it again, didn't I?

_Yes you did._

Why can't I just get her out of my head?

_Because you're in love with her you dolt._

I'm gonna drive myself crazy.

_Crazier than talking to yourself?_

Good point.

_And you're not only talking to yourself, you're answering back._

Shut up.

_See?_

-big sigh- I really need to tell her.

_And there you go again. I manage to distract you for a whole of three seconds and you snap right back._

….

_You really gonna do this?_

What if she refuses me?

_Well you're obviously serious about this, so you've got that much going for you._

But what if that just scares her? And I thought you didn't want me to tell her.

_Frankly I'm just getting sick of talking to you…me…you. Whatever. And nothing scares Kel. If she refuses you it won't be because she's scared it'll be because she only wants to be friends._

Thanks…

_You're welcome!_

Maybe this is a bad idea…

_Oh would you just make up your mind already?_

It's not that easy! I just need time to mull this whole thing over.

_You've been 'mulling it over' for the past four or five years. How much more time do you need?_

I'll let you know in another decade or so.

_Are you gonna be sitting in your room, alone, in the dark every night until you tell her then?_

That seems unavoidable.

_Then tell her._

You think I should?

_Yes. And then I can go back into your subconscious._

But what if—

_Oh would you just shut up already!_

Fine. I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Kel that I…that I……..

_Love her…_

Right. That.

_We're doomed._

What was that?

_Nothing. Shouldn't you be going to find a certain someone right now?_

Right. Yes, ok.

-

What was I thinking?

_That you love her and you're tired of pulling your hair out so you're going to tell her._

I can't do this!

_Well you'd better do something. You're standing in her doorway and she's staring at you._

I can't breathe…

_Sure you can. It's not something you can easily forget._

"Yes?" she asked as the silence stretched on.

I think my heart's stopped.

_Say something!_

If only she'd stop looking at me with those entrancing hazel eyes!

"Dom? Are you ok?"

I can't say it. I can't I can't I can't!

_Then don't! There are other ways of telling her without actually _telling_ her._

Like what! I kind of need some answers here!

_Just kiss her you idiot._

He kissed her. Her mouth was soft and warm, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He could feel her shock and she stood stock still. He pulled away. She was blushing, and he knew that his own face was quickly turning scarlet as well.

"I'm sorry. I shou—I shouldn't have—" He was cut off by a pair of lips. It was his turn to be shocked as she kissed him. Then his mind registered that. _Kel_ was kissing _him_. He kissed her back. At last they pulled away, smiling.

_There now. That wasn't so bad, was it?_ That second voice faded into the depths of his mind. He didn't need it anymore.


End file.
